


Right where you belong

by philemonarthur



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Blindfolds, Bliss (Far Cry), Captivity, F/F, F/M, Gags, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Polyseed (Far Cry), Rape/Non-con Elements, fivesome if you squint, implied foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philemonarthur/pseuds/philemonarthur
Summary: “When Nancy told us about the people that were coming to take me, she didn’t say much about you. We, frankly, don’t know what to do with you. Your salvation will therefore be a shared effort,” he said while his thumbs were stroking away her tears.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Right where you belong

She never should’ve turned her back on them. Her stomach had been in a tight knot the whole day, the whole ride there, the whole walk from the helicopter to the church, and the whole time the Marshall and the Sheriff had been screaming and arguing. She’d been jittery with nerves ever since she’d been told that she’d would be joining the crew to arrest the cult leader, accompanied by a U.S. Marshall no less. She was fresh out of the academy, all the arrests she’d been conducting so far could be counted on one hand, and she’d maybe written up two DIUs. When she got the order to handcuff Joseph, her hands were shaking so bad that she had to hold her breath to keep them steady as she clasped the cuffs around his outstretched wrists. She’d hoped that the Sheriff would treat this as a ride along for her, but when they walked up to those large, white doors, it was clear that they needed all the manpower they could wrangle up.

She hadn’t said a word the whole time they’d been there, it wasn’t really her place to. She was just schooling her face to be as neutral as possible, eyes forward, lips pressed together, trying not to let fear bleed through. They had their reasons to be there, they had a warrant, they would be fine. It didn’t go unnoticed by her how all the siblings were eying her up. Her eyes were instinctively following whoever was speaking, so she didn’t get the best look at all four, especially not when the Marshall pulled out the warrant, but she’d noticed. That unnerved her even more, the way they were looking at her. Like she was dinner. 

She now had one of her hands firmly placed on Joseph’s shoulder. Maybe more firmly than necessary, just to keep herself from shaking. She felt clammy inside her gloves, and was flexing her other hand, itching to get out to the helicopter and fly away, to just get this over with. Although Joseph had told the congregation to go outside and not interfere, she could see that a handful had stayed inside, backs against the walls and eyes fixed on the three outsiders. She wanted to warn Whitehorse where he was standing, hand on the door, ready to open it for her. Right before she pushed Joseph to start walking, she saw that the Peggies rushing froward, swarming them. Burke and Whitehorse were forced down on their knees, hands tied behind their backs and weapons taken. She gasped and stumbled back, right into the tall form of Jacob Seed, who seized her hands and cradled her jaw, locking her head tight against his front. She felt a hand going into her back pocket, and saw John Seed step up beside her, holding up the keys to the cuffs constraining his brother. He was smiling at her, a sly look that confirmed that they had been played from the very beginning. They were never supposed to be allowed to leave with Joseph. They were doomed from the second she put the cuffs on him. 

While John was releasing Joseph, Faith stepped up beside Rook and leaned in to drag the backside of her fingers over Rook’s cheek, smiling sweetly at her. Rook made a noise in protest, and tried to move away, but was still being restrained by Jacob, who held her still and let his sister indulge. Rook realized that she could hear screaming outside, and just then the doors burst open and Hudson and Pratt were escorted in, both relieved of their service weapons. Hudson was yelling and protesting, cursing up a storm, while Pratt’s reaction was more like Rook’s, frozen in disbelief. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. 

Faith was running her fingers through Rook’s hair, and she didn’t know if it was to calm her, or just to explore. It felt like Faith was petting her. Sparks were starting to dance in front of her eyes, and she nearly didn’t catch what was happening around her. They were all being divided between the three Heralds, with Joseph overseeing their choices. Jacob laid his claim on Pratt, John on Hudson, and Burke and Whitehorse were carted off to Faith’s bunker. If Rook hadn’t known better, it was almost like they planned this, knew which deputies the sheriff’s department was sending, like they had intel. How did it go so smooth, with so little discussion, she wondered.

The doors opened again, and her colleges and friends all left to their respective Herald’s region. Jacob was still holding her close, and from what she could see outside, a large number of Peggies were gathered outside the church, cheering and hollering, watching the captives being taken away. Rook squirmed, uttered a “N-no..!” because honestly, she didn’t want to be left alone with the siblings. The doors slid close, and the church was suddenly eerie quiet. All outside noise was muffled, the only sound present was her scared sobs. She’d started crying at some point.

Joseph walked to her and placed his hands on the sides of her face, making sure all her attention was on him and crowding her even further. “When Nancy told us about the people that were coming to take me, she didn’t say much about you. We, frankly, don’t know what to do with you. Your salvation will therefore be a shared effort,” he said while his thumbs were stroking away her tears. In her peripheral, she could see that John also had stepped up beside her. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, no matter how hard she pulled her breaths down, not enough air reached her lungs. It was humid inside the church, late summer still lingering. Who knew if she would even make it to winter.

-

They developed a steady routine shortly after, with Rook staying three days at each sibling’s at a time, with a buffer day in between, where the family had dinner at John’s ranch, where she would be handed over to the next sibling scheduled. It started with Jacob, then she was sent to Joseph, then she stayed with John, then she went with Faith, and then the cycle started over again. Oldest to youngest. 

However she acted determined how pleasant her next days would be. If she behaved or if she made a nuisance, as John put it. She’d either spend her time with John in the ranch, seeing the sky, sleeping in a bed. If not, she would be locked away in his basement. She could be in a cage when she was trusted to Jacob, or she could be tailing him wherever he went all day, eating a decent meal three times a day and sleeping with a roof over her head. It didn’t really matter where she went with Faith, because her days were always spent in her bunker. Whether it was roaming freely with books and other pastime or laying on the bed, blissed out of her mind, just on the edge of turning into an angel, was decided by her manners at the ranch. Joseph had her following him wherever he was during her days, but if she acted out, she was rewarded with bliss to keep her compliant, and her own two guards dragging her over wherever Joseph wanted her. 

She wasn’t always present at the table during the family dinner, sometimes she was stationed outside or in the living room with her own plate and under the watchful eye of a Peggie watching her. She ate what she got, didn’t complain. The first time she was brought to the ranch, she’d been so nervous and so sick to her stomach that she couldn’t bear the thought of eating an entire serving. Just lifting her had to grab the fork was exhausting, so she settled to clutching her hands tightly in her lap and staring a hole into the table. That didn’t last long though, with the sharp snap of Jacob’s fingers in front of her face she was brought to attention. She startled with a small gasp, and with the soft coaxing from Faith next to her, she opened her mouth to let Faith spoon feed her the first bite. She tried to reach for her own utensil to indicate that she could eat unassisted, but Faith just made a discouraging sound. Rook made a more valiant effort to eat the next time. 

The food was okay, she guessed. Not the goop she saw Jacob serve his prisoners, at least. It didn’t matter much since everything seemed to expand in her mouth and was difficult to swallow. After four weeks came the first comment about how scrawny she looked.

-

They all fucked her. 

She didn’t know if they knew of the others’ actions, but she wouldn’t out it past them. John’s catholic guilt and the scars that littered both his and Joseph’s bodies likely made him spill. Jacob would probably get a kick out of boosting, and he also enjoyed seeing her squirming from humiliation during dinner, and Faith would explain it by a way of making her “see,” and make her more accepting of her fate. 

They were weirdly affectionate with her, almost always touching her or stroking her arm or leg, and rarely was she in a different room than them. If she didn’t know better, she’d say that when they took her, she also lost her right to personal space. When they slept, she was expected to sleep in their beds. She’d raised the question once to Jacob, if she couldn’t please get her own bed, and he’d suggested to fetch a crate (a _fucking_ dog crate) for her. So she sucked it up, and slept fitfully in their embraces. John and Faith were the most prone to cuddling, dragging fingers through her hair ‘till she fell asleep and holding her all through the night. Joseph also held her, but sometimes only her hand to his chest. Jacob was not the one she expected to freely give affection, and his gestures felt more possessive than loving. He often held her tightly with an arm draped across her waist, and sometimes she woke up to him clutching her head to his chest almost in a choke hold. 

She’d protested and fought back the first times they tried to lay with her. John had just grinned and told her, while two guards were seizing her by her arms, that he had no quails with tying her down and giving her whatever she deserved. She stilled her struggling, fearing that he would hit her, or even worse, cut her. She knew the rumours about him. Honestly, he scared her. She could only beg that he’d be less rough, try to appeal to his softer side, if there was any. He wasn’t. She’d spent the night begging him to stop, please, don’t, until he gagged her. 

The morning after, she’d dragged herself to the bathroom, inspection the bruises his fingers had left around her neck, on her hips, and on her arms. She’d reached down to her crotch while on the toilet and retrieved her fingers to find them wet with streaks of blood mixed with his cum and her own juices. She ached the whole day.

The first time with Jacob came out of the blue for her. He’d placed her next to the door inside his office, like she was a guard of sort, but she suspected it was to keep an eye on her while he was working. She could see a sliver of the sky out of the windows behind him. Sometimes her eyes wandered to the wall and the pictures pinned there. Eli was not a man she knew of, but he seemed important to Jacob. Maybe he would take her in if she ever managed to escape. Hide her for a while, until this blew over. From what she’d gathered after the days with Jacob in his office, Eli was hiding in something called the “Wolf’s den.” Wherever that was. 

Deep in thought, she’d let her gaze linger too long, and a sharp whistle snapped her back to reality. Jacob ordered her to stand in front of his desk. He’d circled behind her and then pushed her down on the desk. “You’re not supposed to pry, are you?" He continued without giving her a chance to reply. "No, you’re supposed to stand where I tell you, look where I tell you, and think what I tell you. You’re supposed to be a good girl, aren’t you? Just like I know you can be,” he’d almost snarled at her. One hand tugged her pants down. Frozen before, that prompted her to start trashing, John’s crude affection fresh in her mind. Bucking up and pushing her hands against the desk under her, trying to throw him off her, pleading him not to, that yes, she’d be good. Pressing the other hand to the back of her neck, he’d asked her if she really thought she could fight him off, before forcing himself inside her. A few minutes with hard thrusts that surely would leave bruises from her thighs banging into the edge of his desk later, he came. He stayed inside her, now much calmer and stroking her hair out from her face, revealing her tear-streaked cheeks. A gross sob had left her chest when he pulled out and she’d felt his cum trickle down the insides of her thighs.

The first time with Joseph was much gentler, but still just as unnerving. They were lying in bed after a day of his preaching, and regular maintenance of his compound. She was wearing a long night gown, because Joseph preferred her that way. The other brothers had her sleeping naked most nights, sans the times she would manage to beg and kiss her way to a t-shirt, sometimes even underwear. Joseph was caressing her arm, pressing kisses to the side of her head, before he started to hitch the gown up her legs, bunching it at her hips. She’d grabbed his hand, intending to stop him, but it didn’t slow him at all. He’d rolled on top of her and situated himself between her legs. She made to push him off, but he’d pinned her down with his eyes, and told her he’d rather she was present when they first made love, and not blissed out. She got the threat and her hands fell down to the bed again, clutching the blanket. He’d kissed his way up to her centre, and lovingly ate her out until an unwanted orgasm rushed through her. He then moved up and lifted her legs to hug around his waist, then pushed inside her. This was the closest thing to actual love-making that she’d experienced with either brother inside her, but his eyes was on her the entire time. When she looked away, he chastised her, and told her to meet his eyes, said that this was sacred, and that she should treasure it. He, like the two others, spilled himself inside her, and she was getting more and more grateful for the IUD she’d renewed a year ago.

The first time with Faith came weeks after. She’d woken up to soft caresses on her body, sweet words whispered in her ear, and a light breeze from the air condition inside the bunker blowing over her bare legs. Waking up gradually, she noticed her hands tied to the bedframe over her head, the warmth of a body splayed beside her, and a throbbing need between her legs. It seemed that Faith had been at her with her fingers for a while. Rook felt herself clenching around them while bucking her hips up, and she came with a groan few moments later. Faith laughed and kissed her cheek, before she started her touches and ministrations again.

When Faith was done, she once more laid herself beside Rook, close on the bed they shared, and told her that “They fuck you to make you bear child. Me? I just want to love you.” Rook felt the urge to vomit roll over her when her suspicions were confirmed, but tried not to let her panic show on her face. A pregnancy would be her damnation. She was already so trapped with them, a baby would root her down even more.

-

A month passed, on one of the family dinners where they all gathered at John’s ranch, Joseph handed her a pregnancy test, and showed her to the bathroom. She sat in there alone, waiting anxiously for the test to prove negative, while a small voice was nagging at the back of her head, because _what if?_

When eventually no cross emerged, she stalled even more. She was scared to test positive, but she was even more scared of having to tell the men hovering outside the door that she wasn’t expecting. She hesitated by the door. They would be disappointed for sure. Would they be angry? Would they punish her? She hadn’t told them about her contraceptive, but would they make her? Torture her until she told, and then cut it out themselves as a lesson not to lie? Her mind was racing when a knock came, and she was called back out. She held her head down, her shoulders hunched up and hands shaking, and handed Joseph the test. His fingers brushed hers when he took it. Then came the sigh. She looked up, braced for the rage that surely would follow. The look on their faces almost made har apologize. They were disappointed, but the look of _sadness_ in John’s eyes shocked her. 

Her sympathy faded quickly. When dinner was over, and she was herded upstairs by John, she was dreading the night before her. “I know we just have to try more,” he said, “but it feels like you’re mocking us. How can you not be pregnant, huh? God wants you with us, darling. A child is only natural, there is no sin here. Not when you’re promised to us.” He now had her naked on the bed in front of him, a blindfold fitted over her eyes and gag (he thought she argued too much during sex, it had become a regular element when he fucked her) bound around her head. “This is not a punishment. This is reassurance.”

The door opened and she could hear three sets of steps entering. She heard shuffling from fabric and low voices discussing. A body slid itself under her head, resting it on a lap. The smell of bliss drifted into her nose. Faith. 

Two sets of hands grabbed her hands and held her down. One hand found her right breast, thumb stroking over her nipple, and another hand drifted down to her clit. A protesting whine escaped her, her arms jerking to get free. A third set of hand pried her legs open and someone settled themselves between her thighs. The fingers stroking her clit left her, and a slap landed on her pussy shortly after. She shouted out and curled her legs up to her chest to protect herself, but they were forced down again. “Lay still, honey,” came from her left. Jacob.

The hand on her breast moved to her other one, again stroking and pinching, urging her nipple to harden, and a kiss was pressed to the one now left alone. “Let John in, my dear. Let him love you.” Joseph.

A cockhead stroked over her lower lips to tease, before slowly, slowly pushing in. “Yes… You’re right where you belong.” John.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Eliza Scanlen's delivery of the line "I just want to know you" from Sharp Objects, and wanted to work it into a fic sometime. Also yEy polyseed
> 
> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
